


Swelter

by by_veidt



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing, Clothing Bondage, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Ejaculate, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Lube, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_veidt/pseuds/by_veidt
Summary: After an incident with Simon, Mal has a solution for keeping the young doctor out of trouble--he's not so onboard with the idea.Sequel(ish) to Swell--you don't have to read that for this, but it references it.





	Swelter

**Author's Note:**

> More random writing vomit--friend kind of started the idea while I was/am writing Swell imitating Jayne in saying "So, I hear you like monsters."  
> It's pretty non-con, but not quite there--I don't know, I just write it. Now it's done and out of the way and available for your viewing (dis)pleasure. Enjoy. : )

Simon stood outside of Mal's dorm door, mulling this over, not sure if he was ready to face the consequence of failing to stay out of trouble—realistically it shouldn't have been that big of a problem, and it wasn't until Mal decided to get involved, and they both made it out fine. Where was the problem? He swallowed descending the ladder into the poorly lit room, the bedside lamp giving the room a warm and quiet glow. He eyed the large leafed plant that sat atop the work table. Mal was standing near it, waiting for Simon, dusting an object Simon didn't immediately recognize.

“So,” Mal spoke first because he knew Simon wouldn't, eye finding the doctor briefly, “we have ourselves a little problem that seems needin' a solution found for."

Simon felt the blush crawl up from under his collar, thinking this was very quickly going to lead to Mal suggesting he personally see to Simon's wandering lust, not that he hadn't thought about it frequently since and more times than he meant to before. “I'm... not sure that it hasn't resolved itself.”

“Well, you see, I'd like to think that, but the last time I made that bet, it wound me up with my medic prostrated and moaning under some kind of hellspawn I don't want to revisit much thought to.” His eyes were fixed on Simon, watching the subtle way the doctor squirmed, wanting to think better of it but knowing it wasn't just embarrassment that was drawing the bright pink up into those pretty cheeks. “Now, since you can't seem to control yourself in the same manner the rest of us seem to manage,” Simon went to interject, Mal shutting him down with a look, “I think I've reached an arrangement that will benefit everyone involved.”

“I—that isn't something I'm in that habit of,” he rebuked with indignation, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, well, maybe if you were we wouldn't be in this little predicament.”

“Look, I'm flattered, but I don't think it is necessary or wise for us to initiate a physical relationship.”

Simon almost startled at the laugh Mal gave him, defensiveness bubbling up. “Me? No. I don't think I can give you quite what you need—well, I could, but I don't have time. Him, however...” Mal's expression gestured behind Simon, the doctor turning with a pinch to his brow that furrowed deeply when his eyes settled on Jayne leaning back with one shoulder on the far wall, polishing cloth idly and silently rubbing against a long blade. Simon's body visibly stiffened, and if he had hackles to show they would be on end, Mal trying to hide his smirk much more than Jayne.

“Heard ya'll got a thing for monsters,” the mercenary offered casually, lifting himself from the wall, and taking a leisurely step forward.

“That's—what did you tell him?” Simon's eyes were fierce as they trained back to Mal, met only with a relaxed amusement. Simon's heart pounded in his chest, Mal's distinct lack of concern hopefully a sign that this was only a threat, and Simon was certainly going to take it seriously.

“Only the important details,” Mal smiled. “Figured this is better for everyone really.”

“You can't be serious. He's going to hurt me worse than that thing ever did.”

“Oh-ho yeah,” Jayne growled as he stepped in, Simon stepping back with a grimacing sneer.

“Not to mention he could be his own disease ward that Core hospitals would pale next to.”

“Nah. Nandi wouldn'ta let me through the door that were the case,” Jayne corrected with a smugness, watching the increasing anxiety build in the slighter man.

“Captain...” he pleaded, “this isn't funny. You can't do this. I swear I won't even leave the ship again. I'm sorry.”

“I know,” he responded with a darkness in his voice. “Okay, well, you two have fun,” came the bright change in his voice, walking over to the ladder.

“No, Captain, you can't leave me here with him.”

“Actually, I can. Consider yourself grounded.” Simon felt himself blanch, watching Mal climb the stairs quickly with no other regard. “Good night,” he called chipperly before closing the hatch, the lock engaging. The room was a consuming black save for the small glow of a clock near the bed. He could feel the heat of the man step up behind him, feel his presence impose on him, and hear the part of lips over gums as a wide grin formed just over his shoulder.

Simon swallowed, hard, looking up before closing his eyes. “Look, maybe we can talk about this.”

“Monsters don't talk.” Firm hands encircled his waist, hands on the doctor's belt with deft fingers. “But I guess they can't do this either.” One drew the zipper down as the other popped the button open. Simon couldn't move, the sudden exchange too fast and overwhelming, and he wasn't even sure what he wanted, but it didn't sound like he had much of a choice. A shark monster was one thing, but he knew and worked with this beast, and wasn't sure he wanted to spend any time catching more leering glances than he did, and wasn't sure he wanted to know what the mercenary looked like over him, but in this light he supposed he wouldn't. He took in a quick breath when a hand closed firm around his groin, a stuttering moan quietly escaping him, hands finding those on his body. The hand between his legs messaged slowly, the gentleness spiking an anxiety in him, the darkness exacerbating his fear. He could feel the solidness of Jayne's form press against him and his breath quickened—this was a bad idea. He didn't want to get hurt at all, let alone by the hands of this brute—maybe if he just played along he could satisfy his impulses without the day-later ache or the bruises to show for it. How would he explain that to anyone else?

A thick and hard form pressed against his ass with a firm grind, hand on his hip pulling Simon back against him. “Ya aren't puttin' up much of a fight,” he growled low in the doctor's ear, teeth threatening below the man's jaw and just above his collar.

“I tend to not take that approach.”

“Maybe I haven't just haven't terrified you enough yet.” The movement from hip to throat was seamless, an undetectably sharp edge pressed just enough against the doctor's throat, blade flat resting heavy on the edge of his shirt collar, and the apprehensive gasp and tightness that whipped up the doctor's entire body earned him another squeeze and a condescending chuckle. “Felt that one.”

“I'm not going to fight you,” Simon said quietly, trying to move his throat as little as possible.

“You think you're takin' the fun outta it, but you're wrong,” he stated as he walked Simon backwards slowly, turning him slightly before removing the knife and pressing it to the center of the man's back, urging him forward. “The fun's in making you blush and squeal like a virgin.” Simon swallowed hard as his thighs bumped into a firm edge—Mal's table. “Fun's in makin' you moan like a whore what's getting' paid the biggest fare of her life.” Simon's hands braced against it as he was leaned forward by a hand where the knife point was. “But the most fun...” he shucked the man's briefs and pants down to his thighs in one fluid movement. “is how you're gonna beg me for more.” A work-roughened hand closed around Simon's mostly hard cock, and he stifled a small noise, body tightening as the other hand insisted further. “And how much you'll think about it...” It snaked up to his neck, gripping hard before shoving him flat against the table with a satisfied grunt from above and a pained one from below. “How much you want it...” Both hands found Simon's ass, gripping tight into his flesh before spreading him, and he didn't need to see to feel the way the man trembled under him, grin peeling across his face. “And how good I'll give it to you.” Simon could hear the breath in his statement, arousal hot in the other.

Jayne reached into his pocket, the sound of a cap popping open preceding the splat of cold lube down the cleft of the doctor's ass and a quick middle finger finding the clenched ring of muscle along the firm crease of his centerline, pressing in without hesitation and met with a fair amount of resistance. “Ruttin' hell, Mal better have been right about you not being a virgin.”

“I wouldn't give you such an honor,” Simon ground out with a venom that he didn't know he had, and it earned him a laugh. If Simon was only going to fight him with words Jayne would happily take it.

“We'll see how mouthy you are with my cock up your ass, you little brat.” Jayne could feel the string of tension that ran up the doctor at that, grinning as he could practically feel the blush rise into the other man's cheeks. He wound his finger in as far as it would go, stroking down and huffing a laugh when Simon bucked against the table hard enough to knock it against the wall. “Like that, huh?” He repeated the motion, a less dramatic action following as the man beneath him resisted. Jayne made a face before pulling back and adding his index finger, a choked sound following as he stroked inside him roughly, a series of jolts, shudders, and small noises accompanying the movement. “Don't hold back now—bet you didn't with that **thing**.”

“It was more of a man than you'll ever be,” he spat, choking another groan down while those fingers pressed firmly in him. Another dark chuckle over him accompanied another finger, the first very honest and unbridled moan from the doctor kicking a stir of fiery lust up in Jayne's groin. He worked him further open, savoring the way the man writhed under him as Simon fought the hard licks of arousal that bolted up and down his body and the sheer force of the man pinning him down. And with a stalling breath Jayne was gone from him, the muted blue glow of the cabin idle lights that traced the floor perimeter casting the room in a faint cold light.

He turned from the wall panel back to the table, Simon standing near it, pants hiked back up but unfastened. “I couldn't miss seeing your face the first time I fuck up into that pretty, tight ass.”

“Pity you wasted the effort of turning the lights on then.”

Jayne felt his eyebrow cock with a turn of his lips. “Grown some balls, huh? Maybe if you play nice I'll let you keep 'em.” He pulled the knife back out from its holster on his hip, the sound of it clattering across the ground into the wall following a swift kick from Simon. Jayne looked down at his empty hand and over to the wall with mouth slightly agape, eyes tracking up to Simon. “That was my favorite knife!” he responded with a petulance and hurt in his voice. Jayne lunged for him, Simon trying to step back in turn and faltering, a cruel hand bunching a handful of shirt and waistcoat on Simon's chest, yanking him over to the table and dropping his back to the surface. The strength of the other caught Simon off guard, swallowing instinctively before he felt his breath leave him when his back hit. He could feel the distinct tension and release in the fabric as Jayne ripped each garment open, the sound of buttons popping and skipping across the surfaces louder than either of their breathing. “Oh-ho yeah, bet people would pay a pretty unit for you—that how you get to a be a doctor so quick?”

A sharp crack stilled the room for a fraction of a second, Jayne's head whipped to the side with the force of the slap, a grin curling his lips again. “You know, they say nothin' quite breaks a mean bitch like a good breeding.”

“Yes, I'm sure that's the motto of many demented, power-hungry, small-dicked brutes.”

“Guess we'll see if you change your tune when I shoot a load or two in you then.” A delicious satisfaction came from the way Simon's hardened countenance softened at the prospect, eyes assuming that momentary glimmer of fear and uncertainty that made him so ripe for a good, hard rut. “Yeah, you like that, don't you?” He dug his fingers under the doctor's waistbands, practically ripping them back down past his ass, settling flush between his legs where his pants drew taught between them. He unfastened his own and shoved them down his thighs in almost the same motion, cock springing out heavy and aching. He pushed his hips forward, length sliding up against Simon's between his thighs, and the stalling in that pristine white and softly muscular chest made Jayne grin ear to ear.

“That's not going to fit,” Simon panted softly, trying to convince himself moreso than Jayne. And in the moment he had wished general assumptions about compensation held true, as was generally his experience, but this was, perhaps unfortunately, not the case.

“Oh, it'll fit. Human body's an amazing thing, doc.” Jayne's gaze was dark as it met the receded and stoic expression of the other. A squirt from the tube of slick brought Simon's attention back to the reality of the situation, a sudden struggle breaking out between them, a hard shoe heel pressed to Jayne's shoulder, a firm hand planting over the memory of the creature's clawed and webbed one on his chest. Simon let out a startled noise when he was yanked up by his desecrated clothes, said clothes getting forced down from his shoulders until they were half-way down his arms and inside out, back and head hitting the table again with a dizzying thump. He felt the hard clutch of a hand under his knee, legs bent and the warm flood of body heat against his. “Hope you didn't tighten up too much, or this is gonna be a real unpleasantness.” The wet give of Jayne's head against his opening was a grossly misleading implication compared to the hard and unforgiving girth of the man's shaft as it pressed into him with a sickeningly smooth glide.

And Jayne was very glad he had made the decision to turn the aux lights on; the way that porcelain face cracked, swollen lips parted in a high pitched cry of protest, blue eyes electric with pain and want under a dark furrowed brow, blush injected hot into those high cheek bones—it was a memory he could cherish for a long time. The thighs around him squeezed tight against Jayne's body, seized in his single hold and Jayne gave a moment of respite. The gripping heat around him twitched and he withdrew slightly, easing his way back in against the jerking resistance of the body under him, pleas and bargains falling on deft ears, and he wondered how he had managed this long without this image. And how dare Simon keep it from him. He could feel the body around him forcing itself to relax because it had no other choice and it was running out its endurance to stay fighting. Another push deeper and Simon's body nearly jumped off the table with a vocal gasp, a slightly quirk of the lips breaking the concentration on Jayne's face. He gave a quick jab of the hips and another, the doctor's legs jerking each time, Simon pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth to stifle any other sound that threatened to break free. “Don't make me work too hard now,” Jayne spoke quietly, jerking his hips hard enough to seat himself fully in the other, a harsh cry and strangled moan clawing its way out of Simon's lungs. He pistoned a few shallow thrusts in and out of that gripping body, loosening that stubborn hold the man's flesh forced around him—it would have been painful if the satisfaction of it all wasn't so delectable and hopefully Simon was feeling the same even if he wasn't acting like it.

Simon whined under him, arms pulling at his sides against the fabric binds, trying to resist the hot flash of arousal that shot up and through his body—this was so wrong and so disgusting and that made it so much hotter. The sheer brutality of the man over him severely outweighed the terror and rawness that the creature ever instilled in him, and the tenderness he showed was even more frightening; it might have been better if he just fucked him dry with nothing to say, but he made it so sensual and perfectly sculpted his body to be so responsive and wanting—needing. In a matter of a few gestures he made Simon's body crave him and it planted a deep illness in his gut that each pleasurable jolt Jayne injected into him tamped down further and further. And he could feel his resistance being chiseled away, body accepting him, throat opening to profess the adoration his body so urgently yearned to express, though his very solid cock was already a stark indication.

Jayne found himself drawing back farther and farther, pumping a steady pace of long and soon-easy thrusts into the man, the doctor's body acquiescing to him in a way that almost made Jayne shudder, Simon's legs jouncing loosely with each impact, the damp smack of flesh an underpinning to the string of whimpers and wet gasps that spilled in succession from Simon's lips. Jayne snorted a half laugh, leering down at the man as his body wound against those crisp clothes, chest bared and heaving and so tenderly exposed, and he wanted it, but those damned well-ironed pants were certainly going to get in the way. He lodged himself deep into the man, earning the edging of a moan, hands working around the seams of the impeding garments, sliding them up those long and sumptuous legs, items dropping from Simon's pockets as they were inverted. He was remarkably complicit in the action, letting himself be divested of his pants, briefs, and, as Jayne had to improvise, his shoes. He dropped them all carelessly to the ground as they separated from the man, trailing his now free hands down the slender ankles of the man, skin hidden by dark socks pulled taut over lithe and rounded muscle and firm tendons. His palms found skin halfway along his calves, stroking down slower, savoring the sensation of his immobilized and complicit prey. The doctor's calves fell almost delicately against his shoulders, Jayne resuming the seamless glide of his pace, earning a pitched up whimper. Jayne growled in response, low and predatory, hands cupping the doctor's thighs and pushing them down and apart, spreading him more, exposing him.

Another hot rush flooded up Simon into his cheeks, hair now sticking to his forehead in tousled ribbons, eyes wet with the residual shock of pain and now the almost overwhelming pangs of pleasure that Jayne kept thrusting into him. He took in quick and shallow breaths, focus trained on the lecherous gaze Jayne cast down at him,licking his lips at the vulnerability of the young doctor. And the man was the perfect blend of undone and still resisting, teetering on the edge of falling into completely broken, but Jayne knew that no matter how hard he pushed, Simon would never completely plummet, and that was perhaps the most savory part. Jayne's eyes fell to the swollen and thick length of the doctor's cock as it bounced in time with each movement, grin splitting his face again at the way the doctor's body betrayed him. The mercenary leaned forward, enjoying the way that chest swelled tighter, pulling, flinching, anything still to maintain that he wanted to be free—enjoying the way Simon's cock rubbed against his shirt as he leaned in further and the slight arch it caused in the doctor. Jayne drew a slick and hot tongue over the man's left nipple, feeling the timbre of a resisted moan against his tongue. His lips sealed over the tender flesh, drawing it up between his teeth with just the slightest pressure—enough to make him squirm. He felt the man's cock twitch against his abs and wondered how close he was and how many times tonight they would play this hedonistic game.

He bit a little harder, a sharp sound emanating from under him just before he let go, sliding further up the man's body. He dropped his hands down the the table, elbows locked against the backs of Simon's knees, trussing him as his hips pounded him deep into the helpless form. Simon finally released a desperate and octave-raised moan, hands tightening in the fabric under them as Jayne relentlessly drove into him, legs trembling as he swiftly plummeted towards climax. And he tried to resist, tried to fight it, to think of anything that would help deny Jayne the satisfaction, but the constant assault of pressure and friction culminated to a point of no return that he couldn't hide through keening panting and the sharp jerks of muscle through his body. “Oh, yeah, doc,” he panted lowly against Simon's neck.

Simon's body arched up again Jayne's in a bow-tight string of tension, a surprisingly low moan pouring out of him as he came between them, body clenching around Jayne as he continued to thrust into him. The white hot spark that ran up the doctor's body spread throughout his body, the intensity brilliant and numbing and a sensation he strived to hold on to so he didn't have to come back to the reality of the situation—but he did. The fall back was a long and sickening journey, eyes regretfully opening to the deviously bared teeth above him, eyes near black and penetrating, and the shallow and almost erratic drive of Jayne's hips moving his body. He could see the glimmer of cum streaked and smudged across the olive dab t-shirt, and the knowingness in that grin that made his chest tighten, Jayne's brow knitting and jaw falling slack for a moment before a few hard thrusts and the choked sound from the back of his throat preceded the slightly greater swell of his cock and the pulsing deep within the doctor. He watched the defeat rise behind Simon's eyes, corners of Jayne's mouth pulling up as he panted, victorious. The shiver in the doctor's chest drew Jayne's attention, mouth sealing over a pert nipple again, leisurely pace reinvigorated by the gooey slide of cum, both causing the man to jerk half-heartedly against him. He lifted himself again, hand swiping over the mess across his shirt before settling against Simon's cheek, smearing the thick fluid over his skin and shoving his thumb between his lips. The younger man bared his teeth in a threat, Jayne chuckling and removing his hand after a final wipe of saliva.

“How we feelin', doc?” he asked with a backhandedness to his tone.

“...homicidal.”

“Good thing for that hippo—hype—you know, that go se ya'll gotta swear to.”

“Hippocratic Oath.”

“That's the one.”

“It actually doesn't mention homicide.”

“Huh. That's weird.” He straightened himself, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it to the table. He grabbed one of Simon's calves again, bracing it against his chest and shoulder before leaning back down, arms pillared on either side of the doctor's ribs, leg giving little resistance between them, other loosely slung over the mercenary's hip.

“I—nnhg—suppose,” he forced, swallowing after a firm thrust. He forgot himself for a moment, letting a quiet moan slip as he tilted his head back, cock throbbing again with want. His eyes opened toward the wall behind him, wincing at himself—this is exactly how he ended up in this situation and the prior. He closed his eyes and resumed a neutral head position, brow furrowing on another firm thrust. He could feel the heat of the other come down closer again, lips pressed so tenderly to his neck, tongue roving over salty skin, another timid moan fighting its way out of Simon. And as he exposed more of his neck he could feel the huff of satisfaction against his skin—maybe he deserved this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be adding more chapters I'm sure--not sure when. It's bound to happen, though.


End file.
